Grancinco
Grancinco is a country on the southwest coast of Tirónar. It is ruled by Premier Matthias. Geography Major Regions Mountains The mountains to the north and west hide one of the few openings to the underground Dwarven Halls from the surface. The Ministry of Trade runs its operations from the nearby hills, using the nearby river to send goods towards the coast for shipping and commerce. Savanah The savanna to the northeast is relatively dry compared to the jungle to the south due to a rain shadow from the mountains to the north. However, carefully managed irrigation from the nearby rivers makes agriculture possible. For this reason, the Ministry of Resources runs its operations in this region. The Ministry of Education can be found in the transition zone between this savanna and the jungle; the central location offers it easy access to most regions of the nation. Jungle The humid jungle to the southeast is divided in half by the river that marks the boundary between Grancinco and Tandeli. This biome isn’t quite far south enough to be a fully-fledged rainforest, it still supports a remarkable diversity of life. The Ministry of Infrastructure is situated on the border of this forest for the lumber it provides. Meanwhile, the Ministry of Defense uses this dangerous and unpredictable environment for training exercises and as a natural defense against spies or attackers. Hills The rocky hill region to the southwest houses the Ministry of Judgement. It has very few resources. A river flows from the nearby mountains to the sea, with a small port at its mouth. Climate The climate is humid subtropical. In the north, the temperatures range from warm to mild, with occasional rainfall. In the south, the temperatures range from hot to warm, with significant precipitation and humidity. Administration Government A parliamentary system, in which various ministries manage different aspects of running a nation while a single cabinet leads the nation as a whole. Premier Matthias is the head of this cabinet. Ministry of Trade Focused on coordinating trade with the Dwarves to the northwest and other nations. This ministry represents the real-world channel called “Dope or Nope.” Ministry of Infrastructure Focused on coordinating building and infrastructure development and safety. This ministry represents the real-world channel called “Rekt.” Ministry of Defense Focused on coordinating special operatives. This ministry represents the real-world channel called "Battle Universe." Ministry of Education This is focused on coordinating the training required for citizens to work in infrastructure, defense, or resources. This ministry represents the real-world channel called "Get Good Gaming." Ministry of Judgement This ministry is focused on coordinating the legal system. This ministry represents the real-world channel called "Fail Time." Military There is a special ops. Any dangers that threaten Grancinco are individually targeted and taken care of with incredible efficiency. While these special ops don't have numbers to handle a large-scale invasion, most citizens have basic proficiency in long-range weaponry. The archers of Grancinco are renowned throughout the world. Education There is a trade-based education system that focuses primarily on training people for their career of choice from a young age. The only mandatory education is what you need to do your job, but further learning opportunities are available to those who seek them. Culture Sentient Species The sentient species of Grancinco are Dwarves. Language The Common Tongue is spoken throughout the land, but before Common's introduction, a language resembling Spanish developed within the region. Unlike the native languages in many lands, this language thrives in Grancinco's culture and is still used to this day. It is also spoken in some areas of Tandeli and the island nations of Iontassia, including Las Buscadoras. Cultural Highlights Organization, pragmatism, family values, peace, cooperation, and making a better world for the next generation are all values of Grancinco. Food source Agriculture from the carefully irrigated northern savanna and a variety of tropical fruits and vegetables from the jungle to the south. Pastoral livestock is also kept in the north, while bow hunting is extremely prolific in the south. Foreign Relations Major Export Grancinco exports dwarven goods, animal pelts, tropical fruits, and vegetables. Known Allies Haneul, Duilintinn, and The Island League are all allies of Grancinco. Public Opinion The public has a mostly neutral view of Grancinco. Category:Other Locations